A Hot Day
by Kajune
Summary: ...Is a day when Mukuro starts letting out some of his charms whether he knows it or not. 6918


**Title** : A Hot Day

**Disclaimer **: I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre **: Romance / Humor

**Warning **: Contains maleXmale content. OOCness.

**Summary** : ...Is a day when Mukuro starts letting out some of his charms whether he knows it or not. 6918

* * *

Today was unusually hot, making it very tiring for Chrome to go buy food. Ken has been extremely moody lately and with the use of violence he has made her go out. It was only a couple minutes earlier did she just deliver a heavy package sent to Kokuyo Land by mistake. Even without anyone asking her to, she ran within this devastating heat to have the package given to the right person. When she succeeded, she was paid with good money as a reward, despite her not wanting it.

By then Chrome was already exhausted, but still had to come straight back out with all these bruises on her fragile body. With each passing minute her body becomes weaker, and eventually she turns towards her only solution. 'Mukuro-sama.' She whispers in her head, knowing that the other will eventually hear. In the end, her body collapses onto the hard ground, unable to move in at all. So she calls again.

"Oya oya," A young man's voice speaks up. "It seems you are in need of my help. Very well." Chrome finally feels some relaxation when mist starts to gather around her aching form. In mere seconds she is asleep, and soon afterwards the mist fads, revealing Rokudo Mukuro dressed in his Kokuyo uniform. The heat is immediately noticed by him, giving the explanation as to why Chrome was lying down. Yes, it really is hot today.

The smiling illusionist stands up from his crouching position and slips his jacket off, unaware that a few teenage girls have spotted him and are giggling with flushed faces. Since it was considered somewhat fashionable, Mukuro didn't mind wrapping the arms of his jacket around his waist, before walking towards the market. While still in the world of darkness, he was only aware that Chrome needed to buy Ken food, because it was the biggest thing that was on her mind at the time.

If she kept thinking about the heat as well, it would of benefited Mukuro to some extent. He doesn't mind though, for as long as she is safe, he has little to worry about. Without a list of things to buy, Mukuro decides to get whatever he believes the blonde won't mind. There's a large selection of things Ken would love to eat, and the market he's heading to has all of those things.

However, once he had reached his destination his body was already feeling very hot. Even though there were some people walking around shirtless, the 15 years old teenager wasn't planning on exposing anymore of his skin even if he could end up having a heat-stroke. As he stood within the sunlight's reach, Mukuro scans one of the shops to see which piece of fruit was good enough to buy. He had learned a long time ago that not everything people sell is as good as it should be. People like Ken understand little about this, which is why he does get stomach aches from bad food. Only a hand full of shop keepers try to keep their customers healthy, but since there is no point in asking them about the quality (in fear of lies), smart buyers always take a good look first.

At that moment, the head of Namimori's Committee for Discipline arrives at the market wearing casual clothes. It's only on special occasions would he dress up like this, and of course the colors of his clothing would mostly be black. His T-shirt and trousers plus his shoes are a matching color to his hair, while his unseen socks are white. Whenever the weather is as hot as this, Hibari prefers buying fruit from his favorite shop. As he approaches the area with his eyes looking everywhere but ahead, his two light-blue orbs finally look forward and of course, he virtually becomes dumbfounded.

The leader of the Kokuyo gang and his sole-surviving rival, was standing just outside a shop that sells fruit while wearing his jacket in an inappropriate manner. It is unclear to Hibari if he should beat the other up right here and now or simply scold him for how he looks. Knowing that causing ruckus at this market wasn't going to do him any good, the 16 years old Perfect walks closer to Mukuro but suddenly stops when the other brings up a hand and brushes his blue locks aside. Sweat springs off his hair while the sun shines almost intensely on him, making him glow.

He looks _hot_.

Although the sight of the younger teenager can easily woo any girl, to Hibari the other looked very disturbing. Still, his heart has begun beating at a fast rate and his face feels awfully warm. It was as if he was...

...blushing.

No way is Hibari going to accept that, and to prove that to whoever may be staring at him strangely, he resumes his march towards Mukuro only to stop again when the other does something unusual. "You're a picky one, aren't you?" The old shop keeper with the straw hat says, and at the same moment Mukuro starts flapping the ends of his shirt. He is feeling very hot, and if he could he would rip off most of his clothing just to feel cool again. As stated before though, he isn't planning on undressing any further while he is in the eyes of the public.

A bit more of his smooth-looking skin is revealed to Hibari, and for some reason he feels partly attracted by the sight of it. Sweat is slowly soaking Mukuro's illusionary body, making him look even more...on fire.

The sound of a hand slapping something hard catches the attention of quite a few people including the kind old lady and Mukuro. It is surprising to see that the source of the sound was his favorite rival, who has apparently slapped his own forehead for unknown reasons. Aware that he has gained the attention of others, Hibari doesn't bother to walk away or pretend like he didn't hear anything. Instead he gives Mukuro a vicious glare and says, "Since when was it approved to wear a jacket like that?" With a much deeper and scary voice, Hibari adds one more sentence. "Rokudo Mukuro." By now, most people are shivering due to the large amount of fear they now have for Hibari. The shop keeper was visibly shaking like all the rest, but Mukuro wasn't. That unexpected statement made him feel more shocked than frightened.

Since when was it a crime to dress up so 'loosely' on hot days?

"You must be punished." Half of the market got stripped from its people when Hibari reveals a death-glare that is slightly hidden under the shadow of his wet hair. As the old lady felt like running the minute he looks away, Mukuro's mind keeps processing thoughts as to how was the Perfect going to punish him for doing such a tiny crime. He almost finds it amusing because he is unaware that Hibari is also charging him for 'unauthorized exposed charms'.

* * *

An hour went by almost like magic and yet the sun still hasn't stopped burning many people under its hard-to-bear-with heat. Inside a newly modified office that has a new air-conditioner installed, two teenagers have just completed a session of stripping and touching until they ended up making love with each other. Since Mukuro has unknowingly swept Hibari off his feet, he feels that he has simply been given the once-in-a-lifetime-chance to top the other.

The most awkward moment of their session was when blood started coming out of Hibari's nose while he and Mukuro were 'connected'. Even with their bodies cooled down and clothes all off, Mukuro still looked like a super-handsome teenager that had powerful charms. No explanation was given to Mukuro as to why the other blushed furiously and behaved strangely. All he knows is that his punishment was very intense and sexy.

* * *

**Owari**


End file.
